


...and into the Night

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [53]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom makes up for his poor reaction earlier</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and into the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down a Tuscan Road...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179855) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



Paula took her time getting ready and by the time she was refreshed and changed, wearing a pair of more sensible flats this time, she already regretted her reaction from earlier. All the while, Olly was keeping her up-to-date regarding Tom’s movements on set and it became clear from what he wrote that their brief confrontation had left him distracted and unfocused which didn’t lessen her feelings of regret.

Feeling guilty and somewhat embarrassed, she left her apartment again to walk back to the set where Tom’s lunch break would begin soon as Olly had told her (in case she’d “either like to avoid or meet him” as he stated).

Walking along the winding road, Paula took in the beautiful landscape surrounding her. The rich green fields disrupted only by the odd house and the low hills were so unlike anything she was used to in either England or Germany and it was the first time in weeks she was able to spend some time on her own without having to worry about the children. Instead, though, she had to worry about something else entirely and she must have been about half-way when her phone chimed again.

“He’s on his way to you! Sorry, but you know what he’s like. He can be very persuasive,” Olly wrote but as opposed to what he might be expecting, she was glad they’d meet again and this time away from the set and prying eyes and ears. As she kept on walking, she could already see his white shirt with the rolled up sleeves gleaming under the bright summer sun in the distance and she found herself walking a little faster to meet him.

Neither of them managed to say a word when they met at last as their lips crashed into each other instantly while fingers fumbled for hold on the other’s shirt, arms, hair, and neck. In the end, it was Paula, though, who uttered the first words amidst gasps for breath after he had taken hers away once more.

“I am so sorry, Tom. I overreacted and I apologise. I should have known how you meant it and I shouldn’t have caused a scene. Please forgive me.”

Already while she was talking Tom was shaking his head. “No, no, darling, there is nothing for me to forgive. I acted like an idiot and I am the one who is sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go. I’m so sorry!,” he mumbled before he left more kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips.

“You had every right being irritated with me being there,” she whispered against his lips and they hugged and kissed and asked for forgiveness some more until a honking car forced them to move aside at last.

“Will you come back with me? Please say you do,” Tom pleaded and with a happy smile, Paula nodded.

“Of course I will. And tonight you’ll come with me. The room I got for us has direct access to the small garden and pool and no one else has booked a room there yet so it’ll be just you and me,” she answered with a cheeky wink before they returned to the set, arms wrapped around each other, their earlier misunderstanding forgiven and forgotten.

***

The day on set was a long one and Paula felt as if she was in someone’s way most of the time. It was fascinating to watch the machinery that was behind one single scene of a film, though, and to see Tom act in this environment as opposed to his theatre work was like watching an entirely different person than the one she was used to.

By the time he was released, it was already getting dark and he looked exhausted even despite the makeup covering his skin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your evening,” Olly smiled, seemingly pleased that Paula had stayed after all. The drive to their accommodation was a short and rather quiet one. Tom was tired and hungry and Paula knew better than to involve him in any kind of conversation before at least one of these things had been taken care of.

Upon their arrival at Il Casolare di Libbiano, she briefly spoke to Sofia who promised to arrange some food for them in a little while. Until then, there’d be enough time to wash off the dust and grime of the day spent outside under the hot Tuscan sun.

“Come on, let me help you,” she mumbled and opened the buttons of his shirt one by one. Tom watched her undress him, helping her occasionally by stepping out of his trousers or dropping his shirt to the floor until he stood in front of her wearing nothing at all.

“Come with me,” he whispered and pointed towards the bathroom. Paula hesitated only briefly before she nodded and took her own clothes off, too. Gently, he took her hand in his and led her to the big shower. She waited patiently until he had adjusted the water temperature and once he was standing right under the water jet, she wrapped her arms around his middle, leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, allowing the water to run down her head, her face, her back.

“I love you so much,” Tom whispered after a while, his hands resting on her naked back, his fingertips drawing patterns onto her skin.

“I love you too,” Paula replied just as quietly and looked up at him while water drops fell of his hair, his chin, his nose.

“I don’t think I tell you often enough how much you mean to me, how much your support means to me. I am gone so often, leaving you in charge of our children. And then you put all this effort into seeing me and I am being a dick and send you away.”

“You had your reasons,” she mumbled but Tom shook his head.

“Crappy reasons. Nothing is more important than my family, no film, no play, nothing!”

“Well, I am here now so let’s forget about that and make the most of our time together, hm?,” she smiled and let her hand run along his cheek and down his neck and chest.

His eagerness when his lips met hers surprised her a bit and she winced briefly as he pressed her against the cold tiles. His hands roamed her body, squeezing her thighs, massaging her breasts, while he never stopped kissing her and Paula could already feel her knees go weak.

Her hand had found its way to his hardening member and with a groan he leaned his forehead against hers, his lips slightly parted and his eyes staring into hers.

“God, I want you. I need you, Paula. We’ve been apart for too long already,” he managed to say and his wife only nodded in agreement before saying quietly, “I am all yours, Tom. Yours and only yours.”

Her legs wound around his hips as he picked her up and their gasps and moans filled the shower cubicle as he entered her inch by inch. She no longer felt the cold of the tiles against her back and he no longer felt the exhaustion that had been seeping into his bones earlier. He felt only her, wrapped around him, and she felt only him, seated deep within her.

Neither of them lasted long this first time, though, too big had been the desire for each other, the longing, the desperation to be reunited. The second time, later in bed - after the al fresco dinner set up by Sofia - was slower because they wanted to take their time this time around, wanted to reconnect in more than just one way and neither Tom nor Paula dared to complain about their lack of sleep the next morning because the reasons had been oh so sweet and wonderful.


End file.
